Dreaming
by the Delhision
Summary: Suck at writing summaries, but here it is. There is a terrible accident and now two Watterson's are dead, but Gumball can't decide who. He struggles to find out which world is real and which is only a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: last words**

"Come on guys, it's time to go!" Nicole cheerfully shouted through the front door of her small suburban house. As she walked toward the family car, Darwin, Anais, and Richard came running out of the house dressed head to toe in Daisy the donkey clothes. they jumped into the family station wagon excitably, waiting for Nicole to drive them to Daisy the Donkey land. Nicole smiled to see her kids and husband acting so goofy, then she turned to the house to see Gumball standing alone at the front door, his bitter face brought a frown to Nicole. She walked up to her eldest child before kneeling down to his level and placing a hand on his shoulder "Honey please don't be mad at me." she begged as the young cat avoided making eye contact with his mother. "You know that you deserve this punishment for what you said to Darwin the other day." she explained, to her surprise this brought Gumball's eyes to her face. The hateful look that came from his eyes frightened her "He deserved what he got, he stole Penny from me. I can't believe you sided with him. I hate him!" Gumball shouted, tears begging to roll down his eyes.

Nicole got up and looked like she was going to smack her son across the face, but seeing that Gumball hadn't even flinched, she decided to just get to the drive and put some distance between him and herself. As she pulled out of the driveway she could hear him screaming "Your all traitors! Rot in hell!" Nicole's heart shattered into a million pieces as she continued down the road. "Honey is everything alright?" Richard asked looking genially concerned. Nicole wiped her eyes, "Yeah, everything is fine. Who's ready for Daisy land?" they all screamed and started to sing the Daisy the donkey theme song.

Gumball was left alone standing there with his thoughts. He spent the next hours listing to Blink-182 and texting to a couple of friends from school. the hours rolled by and the sun set on the town of Elmore and still the family didn't return. this was no concern to Gumball, he didn't want them back. He cooked his own dinner and watched Predator on AMC, waiting and waiting. eventually he went to bed to try and avoid seeing how much fun they had had without him. hours more passed, until he heard a pounding at the door.

Gumball lazily got up, thinking to himself "Did they forget their keys?" as he lugged himself downstairs and to the door. The moment he opened the door he knew something was wrong. The doughnut cop was standing at the front door, hat in hand, his cruiser silently shining it's lights. "Gumball, their was an accident." the cop started awkwardly. "your family was in a horrible crash, two died at the crash sight, the other two are out cold." the cop continued, to a now weeping Gumball. "We need you to identify the bodies." Gumball collapsed to the floor still weeping without stop. "W-Who died. Darwin, Dad, Mom, Anais?" he managed in-between sobs. "I don't know, i was sent down here to retrieve you." he explained softly "Now please come with me." he asked, helping the crying cat to his feet and leading him to the backseat of the cruiser. All comforting words escaped the cop, he could only think to say "I'm so sorry." to the bawling kid. the rest of the ride the cop's heart was broken as he listened to the young child weeping, begging God to save them, asking why it wasn't him, and begging to switch places with them. All the cop could think to do was drive and wipe away the occasional tear that formed from hearing the pitiful cries of the pain filled cat.

**sorry for such a short chapter, but please tell me your opinions and thoughts. please review, favorite and follow the story. the next chapter will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: different worlds

The cop led Gumball from the back of the cruiser to the lobby of the hospital. everything seemed to be happening so quickly, the nurses ran around Gumball like ants scurrying around the lobby. Eventually one stopped to talk to the disoriented young cat. "I can take him from here officer." she told the doughnut cop. he nodded, turned , and left the hospital, leaving Gumball feeling all alone. The nurse gestured for Gumball to follow her as she turned to walk down the hallway. Gumball followed, tears still rolling down the cat's cheeks. He caught up to the nurse and grabbed her hand, she turned to the him, noticing for the first time just how young he was and that he was still in his sleepwear. "Would it be ok if I saw my living family first?" he sniffed. The band-aid nurse gave a faint smile before nodding her head. she put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the room that they had been taken to.

once they had come to the door to his families room, Gumball reached out to the door knob before the nurse put her hand on his. "Listen," she said in a serious tone "your family has been medically put to sleep so we could set the bones that were broken in the wreck. You won't be able to talk to them until tomorrow." she explained to the silent cat. Gumball nodded his head and proceeded to enter the room. He saw his mother and sister asleep on the white hospital beds, there bodies wrapped in white gauze over their broken bones. Gumball silently entered the room and found a chair near his mothers bed, he fell into it staring at his mother's bruised face. Gumball couldn't fold it in any longer and he started to cry as he collapsed forward, now kneeling and burring his face into his mother's bed. He stayed like that until sleep overtook him and left him alone with his family.

Gumball awoke to the sound of a TV being played, he looked up and the light of the morning sun burned his red eyes, sore from a night of crying. he saw his younger brother flipping through the channels of the rooms TV absentmindedly. He turned to the bed he was still kneeling on to see his father lying their with his arm in a sling. Gumball slowly got back to his feet looking around the room. "Hey Gumball." Darwin spoke nervously "Where's mom and Anais?" he asked. Gumball walked over to his brother and hugged him, this of course brought Darwin great pain and had to ask a nurse to pry him off. "I thought you were dead." Gumball finally spoke to the now baffled Darwin. "So your not still mad at me?" the young fish asked hopefully. Before Gumball could answer he was being dragged away by a nurse who only would say "It's time to identify the bodies."

She brought him to an empty room with rows of holders going up and down the walls, reminding him of his mother's filling cabinets at home. The nurse finally stopped dragging the confused cat to open two of the holders and slide out two bodies covered in white sheets. She lifted the sheets only enough to see the faces of Nicole and Anais Watterson laying silently on the tables. "Is this Nicole and Anais Watterson?" the nurse asked the stunned cat. "Yes," he spoke quietly, the nurse scribbled something down on her notepad. "What happened to them?" she looked up to see a sniffling cat staring down at the bodies. She closed the holders, hiding the bodies from sight. "Didn't someone tell you? they died in the car crash last night." she explained. Gumball kept his eyes focused on the spot where his mother had been still seeing her face. "When did they die?" he asked. "Honey I'm so sorry." the nurse honestly said giving the cat a slight hug. "If it helps they didn't suffer." she whispered into the cat's ears. "They died almost immediately after the crash."

At this Gumball looked up at the nurse in shock. He pushed himself away from the nurse and began to run through the halls. He ran out the front doors and down the street, still in his sleepwear. Passers by gave him funny looks, but Gumball didn't care, he just wanted to get far away from that hospital. He ran and ran until he had run clear out of Elmore county. Eventually he could run no more and he collapsed on the side of the highway. He lay there crying as the sunset and the cat slipped into a troubled sleep.

"Gumball, wake up he heard a familiar voice call. he opened his eyes to see his mother standing over him, eyes red from crying. She hugged him and they cried together their on the side of the road. Gumball couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if this was real, but he didn't really care at the moment. "Let's go home." she said and they walked over to the taxi that was waiting for their arrival. Nicole only had one good arm, but that didn't stop her from holding her son close to her the whole ride home.

**sorry again for another short chapter, ill tr harder next time to hit 1000 words. i dont own tawog. Please review and favorite, and share your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**well I guess I'm back! It turns out that their are a descent number of people that enjoyed this story, and I have always hated incomplete stories. **

Chapter 3: 45 days later

"Well, see you next week Gumball!" Mr. Small shouted as the sky blue feline walked out of his office. Gumball didn't respond but rather shut the door behind him. He looked around the empty halls of the abandoned school. Mr. Small had extended today's session an extra 45 minutes, causing him to miss the bus ride home. "Great." Gumball muttered sarcastically under his breath. He started to walk through the halls of the school, seeing no one.

While Gumball walked he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. On it were scribbled the topics that Mr. Small had gone over in today's session. Over the last month and a half he had been forced, by Mr. Brown, to attend Mr. Small's "Therapy" sessions (He isn't saying Therapy, just air quotes.) to deal with his depression. The only good that Gumball found out of this is that he can takes notes on what one Mr. Small says and see which one copies the other. So far Gumball has had zero luck.

The young cat sighed as he opened the main doors to the school , exposing his eyes to the blinding light of the evening sun. "God, I've got to get out more." Gumball muttered, shielding his eyes with his hand. The sound of smashing glass, coming from the school's play yard, caught Gumball's attention. he descended the stairs and slowly made his way over to the play yard. As he reached the corner of the school wall Gumball flattened his body against the wall and poked his head around the corner. What he saw both shocked and really pissed of the young cat.

"What the Hell do you think your doing!" he yelled, exposing himself to the two girls sitting against the school's wall. Carrie and Anais jumped in surprise, not noticing the slightly malnourished cat until then. Carrie jumper, scratch that, floated up stepping in front of Anais, in an attempt to hide the child prodigy from view. "Just girl talk, nothing to be concerned with." lied. Gumball walked up to, and right through, the ghost to his sister. "Are you seriously drinking!" he scolded, pointing to the shattered bottle of beer to her right. "Are you seriously not." Anais slurred out between hiccups, giggling at her own joke. She lifted her new bottle to her lips before Gumball smacked it out of her hands, shattering it. "Hey! I wasn't finished with that yet!" The young rabbit protested. "Oh, yes you are!" Gumball replied, dragging his sister to her feet, only for her to stumble to the ground. "God damn it!" Gumball blurted out, he turned to Carrie with rage in his eyes. "I can't take her home like this, it would brake my mom's heart." he shouted "Why did you get my sister hammered?!" he asked. "Look, just calm down." she commanded the fuming cat "Let me explain." she begged, Gumball took a couple deep breaths before giving her a silent nod.

"I was leaving to go home after I snatched a couple beers from the convenience store over their." she said pointing to a nearby store. "Then I saw her crying her eyes out over here. I figured a little drink would pick her up." she said innocently "I didn't think she would have such a low tolerance to alcohol." she fished " Of coarse she has no tolerance, she's four!" Carrie looked surprised. "Really! I just thought she was short." Gumball face-palmed upon hearing that.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Gumball moaned, gesturing to his unable-to-get-up sister. "Listen," Carrie started, clearly having come up with a plan "It's Friday, just call your mom and say that you two are spending the night at my place." she finished proudly. Gumball thought it over a moment before nodding in agreement.

One long walk and call later they arrived at Carrie's house, the sun starting to set. Gumball had to carry Anais the whole way due to her drunkenness, luckily she passed out before anyone got suspicious of her soberness. Gumball flopped his sister onto the nearest sofa. "Jeez, she's getting heavy." Gumball complained, rubbing his back. "Thanks for covering for us Carrie." Gumball thanked his host. "It's the least I could do for giving her beer." Carrie answered nervously "And for all the times you've let me use your body for eating." she continued, looking down to where her feet would be if she wasn't a ghost. "So do your parents know about us being here?" Gumball asked glancing around the house. "I kinds live alone." She replied. "What? Why?" Gumball immediately shot back. "Well I'm a ghost." she answered nonchalantly. "So? You said you were born a ghost." Gumball pointed out, remembering the Halloween party. Carrie rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment " I kinda lied, I just didn't want to kill the party." she admitted. Gumball flopped onto the sofa next to his sister. "So you just live alone?" he asked softly "You know your always welcome back at my place." he reminded the young, blushing, ghost. "Really, that would be awesome!" she exclaimed before regaining her cool "I mean, sounds ok."

"Hey Carrie," Gumball said after a moment "Is it at all possible you could like, get inside my mind and see my dreams?" Gumball asked nervously "Why?" she responded suspiciously, giving a big grin. Gumball panicked "No, nothing like that! I mean..." Carrie chuckled "I'm just messing with you, but yeah I could." Gumball's smile turned big, '_I could finally see which world is real!"_ he thought excitedly. "Would you?"

** well hoped you enjoyed it, I'd like to point out that Tawog isn't owned by me, but i think that guy over there does (pointing across the room). please favorite and review, but please don't just spout hate, if you find something you don't like in the story just say so don't just say it sucks. Also I would like to thank, and apologize, to Lexboss for motivating me to continue the story. (P.S. read my new story winter winds)  
**

**-The Delhision **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading my story Dreaming, it is a great feeling when you get to share a story with the world, and I would like to thank all of you for making that feeling happen. This will be the last Chapter of this story. If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other stories "The Death of Innocence", "Winter Winds", and look out for my next story. Still not sure what it will be about, but it will be up soon. So without any more rambling, here's the conclusion to "Dreaming"**

Chapter 4: the final dream

Gumball's eyes shot open to see the underside of the top bunk of his bed. Gumball scanned the room for the young ghost whom he had invited to his dream, but only saw his step brother Darwin still snoozing in his fish bowl. _'So does this mean that this is the real world?' _Gumball pondered, now sitting straight up in bed. Gumball gave a slight sigh, and started to remove himself from the blankets. At that moment Carrie popped right in front of him with a frightening face. Gumball shouted in surprise/fear, waking his brother from his slumber.

"What's going on?" Darwin asked a little peeved that he had been woken from his sleep. "Nothing buddy," Gumball insisted "Carrie just scarred the crap out of me!" he admitted, this sent the young ghost over the top. She couldn't stop from laughing historically. "You should have seen the look on your face!" she shouted Gumball didn't respond, he just got up and left the room to change in the bathroom, so Carrie wouldn't see his nudity.

soon after he had finished dressing himself and brushing his teeth Gumball opened the door to talk to Carrie. To his surprise she was standing right outside the door waiting, Causing Gumball to once again jump back in fright. "Do you have to do that?" the young feline asked, trying to regain his composure. "Well I got bored waiting for you, why did you ask me into your dream anyway?" she asked curiously. Gumball's eyes widened, he grabbed the ghost and pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. "Your the Carrie from the other world? The one with Anais and my mom?" Gumball asked frantically. "I don't know about other world, but we were just in my house hanging with your sister. Don't you remember?" She asked confused. "That means this is the dream!" he said excitedly. Then he realized "This is the dream." he repeated, this time in a depressed tone. "What in the world are you talking about?" Carrie asked, more confused then angry. "I can explain." Gumball insisted .

**Ten minutes later...**

"And that's when I woke up and you were here." Gumball concluded. Carrie sat there for a moment before responding "Wow." Gumball nodded opening the door and leading her downstairs, "Will I stop dreaming of this now that I know which world is real?" Gumball asked Carrie, who was nervously looking around the house. "Well not exactly." she finally said after a long and awkward pause. "I've only heard about this once, I've never seen it before myself." she explained, amazed by the realism of the dream she was in "You have to die in one world, to live in the other." This stopped Gumball in his tracks "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Carrie gave a nervous sigh "If you continue living in both worlds, they'll start to blend together, and you'll never be positive what world your in." She explained to the stunned cat. "I get that part, but you said I would have to die." Gumball pointed out nervously. "Yes, you'll have to die in this world." she finished, she expected the feline to try and deny this or find a way around it, but instead he raised his head to look her in the eyes. "Can I have one last day with my Dad and brother?' Carrie looked at the cat in front of her, no longer the kid she once knew, rather an old soul in a young body. "Sure" she said, bringing a smile to his face.

Gumball, Darwin, and Richard spent the whole day together. They played video games, went out for dinner, and got a DVD from the redbox. But, like with all days, this one had to end and Gumball knew it. Once his brother and father had fallen asleep watching the Truman show **(P.S. my favorite movie)** Gumball snuck out of the house to meet Carrie. She had told him to meet her in the middle of the park. So he walked for about an hour before reaching the park. during his walk Gumball thought about a life without his Father and brother, something that he had put off in case they were alive. Tears silently flowed down his cheeks, splashing down to the side walk in numerous supply.

He saw Carrie sitting, or rather, floating above a park bench, holding a brown paper bag. Gumball sat next to her on the bench before either of them talked. "You ready to do this?" Carrie asked, concerned for the blue cat she had grown close to over the coarse of a day and a dream. "Yeah, I can't think of a better time." Gumball answered, looking up. Carrie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, causing both of them to blush. Then she retrieved a small pistol from her bag, tears forming in her eyes. Gumball just stared up at the stars in the night sky, not watching Carrie aim the gun at his head. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Gumball commented. "Yeah," Carrie replied pulling the trigger "They are." The air was filled with the sound of the gunshot momentarily, then it returned to the gentle hum of crickets and streetlamps. The blue cat lay over the arm rest of the bench, eyes still open, blood seeping from his open wound, he was dead, no way around it. Carrie, now weeping, Straightened the body in the seat before closing his eyes. Her eyes looked up to see the stars, they were brighter and more plentiful than she had ever seen them.

Gumball awoke in a sweat, he turned in the dark to see his sister lying on the coach next to him. then a strange feeling scrambled his thoughts as Carrie emerged from Gumball's body. The two sat there speechless for what seemed like an eternity. then a faint light shone through the window. Gumball got up and went to the door, he opened and preceded to walk onto the parch. He turned back and gestured to Carrie to join him. She complied and he wrapped his arms around her and held her there. The two of them stood, watching the sun rise on a new day. "I'm going to miss them Carrie." Gumball said, breaking the silence, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I know, but I'm here for you." She replied. Gumball smiled and wiped away his tear. "Thank you." he said, holding Carrie close to his body, just looking at the sun replace the stars.

**well that's it, it's over. I hoped you enjoyed it. please don't flame in the reviews. I will be focusing myself on the last 2 chapters of Winter winds for the next few days so stay tunes. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
